crafandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Tlaloc
Report on the Siege of Tlaloc. The siege of Tlaloc took place in Spring of year 0, after the Under Empire of Vermin Swarms overthrew the resident Equitainian Knights. The Knight army encamped outside Tlaloc was killed by a pestilent disease, emanating from the army of Putrid Priest Pankk. Pankk decided to take the Saurian city for his own empire, and was met by the Crun-Cilchix Defense Force. Pre-Battle Before the battle, the saurian defenders sallied forth twice, managing to destroy a plague catapult with their efforts. Vermin engineering allowed the digging of tunnels under the walls, with undermines destroying both the main gate, and an adjacent wall section. Early Battle An early charge from a frenzied unit of giant rats crashed into the rubble of the wall where some temple guard stood watch, being handily beaten they retreated immediately. The dreadmills advanced on the left flank, while the siege tower on the right side of the fortress advanced. The Caiman unit defending the gate seized an opportunity to flank and destroy a dreadmill, but left them exposed in the open. Pankk and his plague brotherhood crashed (Literally) into the ruined wall section defended by temple guard, wiped them out and had to overrun through the ruin into the thyroscutus, the plague pendulum losing 2 wounds due to the dangerous terrain. The rat-at-arms unit in the siege tower hit the walls and clashed with the temple guard in that wall section, losing their meat-grinder to the Saurian BSB but winning the combat, not breaking their opponent. This grind fest continued for the rest of the battle. Mid Battle The Pendulum and plague brotherhood kill the thyroscutus and charge the saurus warriors holding the ruined gate. The pendulum clearly not being built for the terrain, it crumbles and falls, leaving the brotherhood to charge onwards without the general! The brotherhood secure the gate objective, and destroy all but 10 of the saurus warriors having suffered severe casualties of their own. After killing a second dreadmill for charging them in the back, the caimans also took on a unit of rat-at-arms and lost, mainly due to the callous rats shooting poison globes into the combat. This unit of rat-at-arms with the BSB then took up a defensive position in front of the main gate. Late Battle The Saurian BSB is finally able to push the rats back into the siege tower, keeping them off the wall for good! Weapons teams from the vermin take out almost all the remaining saurus inside the walls. Help arrives in the form of a Warlord riding a might carnosaur, but it is clearly too late. The vermin block the gate, and do not allow the warlord to enter the doomed city. Post Battle At the end of the fierce and close battle, the vermin army managed to take and desecrate the holy saurian city of Tlaloc. If the reinforcements had only arrived sooner the day may have been saved. Only the saurian BSB, general on carnosaur and 2 saurian warriors survived til the end. 7 of 50 plague brotherhood survived, as well as 30 rat-at-arms, the vermin BSB, rakachit machinist, globe throwers, jezzails and grenadiers.